Federal and state statutes and regulations limit the amount of gases and emissions that can be released into the environment from all sources. In particular, the National Emissions Standard for Hazardous Air Pollutants (NESHAP), 40 C.F.R. Section 61, et seq., Subpart FF, requires that all liquid storage tanks (such as those commonly found at petrochemical facilities and refineries) have fixed roofs (or covers) and a closed ventilation system. In addition to storage tanks, hazardous air pollutants are also emitted from other facilities such as waste water and sewage treatment plants.
Until now, there has been no easy way to cover tanks or other vessels or channels for hazardous liquids. Many prior systems used individual metal sheets or panels simply arranged in a side-by-side fashion. This type of system has several drawbacks, however, which make it unsuitable for use in connection with Clean Air Act, NESHAP, and state clean air regulation requirements. Most significantly, it is impossible to make the space between adjacent panels sufficiently airtight to meet Clean Air Act, NESHAP, and state standards.
There is a need for a cover panel system which meets or exceeds all applicable Clean Air Act, NESHAP, state clean air, and other emissions standards and which is easy to install, remove and reinstall, does not require special tools, and provides easy access for maintenance. The cover panel system should also be capable of being installed on both existing and new structures.
The present invention fulfills those needs.